Renesmee Cullen
Renesmee Carlie Cullen Born: September 11th, 2006; Forks, Washington Parents: Isabella Cullen & Edward Cullen Sibling(s): Elizabelle Cullen and Masen Cullen Spouse: N/A Children: N/A Alias: Nessie, Ness, Ren, Loch Ness Monster Species: Hybrid (half human, half vampire) Power(s): Tactile thought projection and shield Penetration Status: Alive Portrayed by Mackenzie Foy, Christie Burke, and Nina Dobrev Name Her name is from her grandmothers Rene and Esmee, Renesmee and her middle name is from her grandfathers Charlie and Carlisle Renesmee Carlie Cullen her name is pronounced Ruh-nez-may. Also the meaning of Renesmee's name can be broken down into René means reborn and Esmee means loved so basically reborn loved Beauty and Appearance She is Described to be beautiful Her tiny face was so absolutely perfect that it stunned me. She was even more beautiful than her father. Unbelievable. Impossible." ―Bella upon seeing Renesmee for the first time.src Renesmee is depicted as being immensely beautiful; even more gorgeous than Rosalie and Edward. She has inherited both of her parents' exceptionally good looks, having the facial features of her father Edward (high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, straight nose, strong jawline, and full lips), as well as his unusual bronze hair color (brown in the movie), with her eyes being chocolate brown, just like her mother Bella's were when she was still human. However, she has also inherited curly hair from her grandfather Charlie Swan, portrayed as ringlets that fall past her waist. She has pale skin, which has a blush to it because her heart pumps blood, with a faster beat than a normal human heart, and has had perfect shiny square teeth since her birth. Unlike her family, Renesmee's skin glows slightly in the sunshine like back-lit alabaster rather than sparkle like diamonds. Thanks to the blood flowing in her veins and her heart beating, she has pink rosy cheeks, shell-pink lips, pale lavender eyelids, and pink palms. Her scent is a balance of both vampire and human, with enough vampire scent to keep it from being too appetizing to vampires; she also has a dimpled smile as opposed to her father's crooked smile. in the sunrise saga her hair changes towards more like Bella's and she looks a lot like her mother Personality She is special, that little one. Hard to resist." ―Tanya on Renesmee Renesmee is depicted as a kind, overwhelmingly intelligent, and fun-loving child. She has a competitive streak that prompts her to accept Jacob's hunting challenges, which keeps her motivated to drink animal blood. As a vampire's mind is highly superior to a human's, Renesmee's mind gets into high gear even before she was born; she finds out that her movements in the womb have been hurting her mother, and tries to stop. She also likes to hear the voices of her parents, and shows affection towards Jacob. After she was born, she learns the vampire laws and limitations very quickly and understands their consequences. She can memorize perfectly anything she sees or experiences, and understands people without much problem. Bella comments that she is already more intelligent than most adults, and has better control over her thirst than any of them. She likes to read books and listen to music, something she shares with her parents. She likes to hear Bella reading bedtime stories, but hates hearing the same ones twice, expecting therefore to hear new ones each and every time. In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, she learns to play piano from Edward. Renesmee is fascinated by everyone in her surroundings, despite their being different species. She mostly prefers not to speak out loud and instead use her power to communicate with others, because she finds words insufficient to describe her feelings. However, she will talk if she has to or if she is unable to touch someone. She is also depicted as a brave and headstrong character. As an adult she gets fed up and confused with all the dram she just wants to be a normal teenager who can have a normal life despite the fact she's half vampire, she hates the love triangle between her Jacob and Nahual and just wants love to be simple and a blessing but for her is the opposite. Renesmee is finding it hard to grow up and become adults in noon sun she is learning how to become an adult and wants everyone to stop hurting her and her family. She cares for those deeply who she loves Renesmee only wants a long and happy life for her and her family. Early Life Renesmee Carlie Cullen was born to Isabella and Edward Cullen on September 11th, 2006. She is the first born child of the Cullen family. She is the older sister of Lizzy and Masen Cullen. She's first introduced in Breaking Dawn. She's conceived right after her parents honeymoon on Isle Esme and brings a new awareness to her species of hybrid, half vampire and half human. (For more about Renesmee in Breaking Dawn see Twilight Saga Wiki) In the FanFiction Sunrise, Renesmee is seen two years older. Throughout this novel it focuses mostly on Renesmee growing up and her childhood. In this novel, besides the attacks from new villain Lorenzo, Renesmee goes to a human school for the first time, makes friends, and has a sleepover. She spends most of her time growing up in Forks, Washington, but after Sunrise she moves to the Isles de Cullen with her family. In Noon Sun, Renesmee is now a teenager and is faced with the difficulties of becoming an adult. In Noon Sun she has to learn what it's like to become an adult and figure out who and what she wants to be. During this FanFiction, Renesmee is forced into a love triangle between Jacob Black and Nahuel, just like her mother years before. Sunrise follows Renesmee and her family though her childhood and noon sun follows her though adulthood and being a teenager. Relationships Jacob Black Jacob Black is Renesmee's imprint. The two first met when she was a baby. Jacob imprinted on her only moments after her birth, since then they were inseparable. They have a very close relationship and ever since she was a child, Renesmee felt she could be safe with Jacob. Even if she was angry with him or upset, the most comfort she'd ever find with someone would be Jacob. He is protector. Breaking Dawn (See more about S.M's Renesmee in actual Twilight Saga wiki) is where their relationship is established and much about it is unknown. He is seen as her protector and friend. When the Volturi came to Forks in the winter of 2006, a plan is made where if the Volturi attack, Jacob would be the one to take Renesmee far away. He also gave her a bracelet that Christmas which is the equivalence of a promise bracelet in his tribe. After this novel, much is unknown about their relationship from S.M. In Sunrise, two years after Breaking Dawn, in Burtterflywhisperer's continuation, a now two year old Renesmee has the same relationship with Jacob. He is her best friend. He worries about her all the time and when she is sent off to school for the very first time him and Edward Cullen are seen nervous about how she'll interact with the other humans. Jacob plays with Renesmee and makes sure she is happy. He's truly her best friend because the two years prior to her first day of human school, she would never interact with many people outside of her family. On her 2nd birthday he gives her a necklace with a wolf charm, something she'll carry with her always and wear for luck, just like the locket her parents gave. During this time Jacob takes the time to fully explain to Renesmee his role as her imprint, and throughout Sunrise Renesmee realizes how he might play into her life in the future, especially as a future possible lover. When Lorenzo, a man of all four, comes to haunt the Cullen family Jacob once again goes into protector mode and does everything he can to protect his imprint. After Lorenzo kidnaps Renesmee he tracks them down to Lorenzo's hide out with Quil to save her, along with the other Cullen's. At the end of Sunrise, a preteen Renesmee is very unsure about her future and someone knows Jacob is apart of it. During Noon Sun, Renesmee's feelings for Jacob grow. Their feelings of once mutual friendship begin to grow into love. The two get together a little bit after Serena attacks their family. After that they officially become a couple, but when Nahuel comes tensions rise and Renesmee and Jacob are forced to take a break ---- Grace Martin Grace is Renesmee's best friend. Besides Jacob and Lily, Grace is Renesmee's biggest confidante. The two are very close and understand one another very well. They officially met in high school during the beginning of Noon Sun, but a few years prior they met in an airport when they were children in Sunrise. Neither realized this until much later. When they met again in High School, Grace was quiet outspoken girl Renesmee befriends. Soon, after slowly becoming friends, Grace reveals she is a witch to Renesmee. This makes them bond since this is a person outside of Renesmee's family she is able to connect with in both the human and supernatural world. When Ness becomes tied between Nahuel and Jacob, Grace is there for her every step of the way. ---- Lily Hale Lily is Renesmee's cousin and one of her closest friends. The two met in Sunrise. When Lily's mother, Gwen, was helped by the Cullen's after Lorenzo murdered her husband. Rosalie and Emmett, Renesmee's Aunt And Uncle, take in Lily and her brother Aidan after Gwen dies giving birth to the two. Renesmee becomes very close to Lily and Aidan after that since they are the first children added to the Cullen coven. Renesmee bonds close to Lily because she is the only other girl in the Cullen family for a very long time, until Lizzy Cullen is born. They grew up together and were each other's childhood best friends. They played all sorts of games together and protected one another when Lorenzo came after the Cullen family. In many ways, Renesmee sees Lily more as a sister than a cousin. They may have different parents, but they grew up like sisters and best friends. At the beginning of Noon Sun, the two are seen hanging out on the beach of the Isles de Cullen. It's shown they are close friends, being the only two teenage girls on the island. When they more to New York, the two are still very protective of one another and look out for each other like sisters. Even though they branch off there and make new friends, the two always find their way back to their sisterhood and friendship. ----Masen Cullen Masen is Renesmee's younger brother. He was born in Sunrise. The two always had a fairly close relationship. Masen is very protective of Renesmee as she is of him. They have always had a close sibling bond. Their roles of big brother and big sister are often reversed, depending on the situation. Since Masen matured much more faster than his sister, he can often be seen as the big brother. Though, because Renesmee has been through more than Masen and is still technically the big sister, she normally is seen like that. They also bicker and tease each other like normal siblings, but they're always on good terms by the end of the day. Lizzy, Renesmee, and Masen have always and will always probably be very close. When Masen starts to like Grace, Renesmee is ecstatic and hopes that it'll mean Grace will be apart of their family. Masen is not too keen on the whole Nahuel and Jacob love triangle. He doesn't like either guy for putting his sister through pain, and in fact is quite annoyed that they put her through this. ---- Elizabelle Cullen Lizzy is Renesmee's younger sister. The two are fairly close. Growing up, Renesmee was very protective of her little sister. It was the first sibling Renesmee ever gained and she was very happy to have her own little sister. She has very maternal feelings towards Lizzy and will always comfort her when a parent is not around. When they were little, Lizzy taught herself to speak as Renesmee's Christmas gift. Renesmee is also the one who named her little sister. ---- Isabella Cullen Bella Cullen is Renesmee's mother. The two have a very close bond ever since Bella was pregnant with her. Bella and Edward unknowingly conceived Renesmee on their honeymoon. When she discovered she was pregnant with Renesmee, Bella did not want to give her up. In fact she fought for her daughter. When Bella gave birth to Renesmee, she was a human, so indeed it technically 'killed her'. Renesmee's violent birth is the reason Bella was transformed into a vampire. After that Bella cared for her daughter and loved her very dearly. Since then Bella has been one of Renesmee's main role models since the very beginning of life. Bella is very protective over Renesmee, even well off into adulthood. She doesn't like seeing her daughter hurt. When the Volturi came for her daughter in Breaking Dawn and Lorenzo came in Sunrise, Bella was on edge both times and was ready to lay her life on the line for her daughter. Bella gave Renesmee her locket that says Plus que ma propre vie, which means more than my own life in French. Renesmee is very much like her mother. She has her love of books and selfless attitude. As Renesmee grows up, her copper curls do become darker like her mother's. She also inherited her mother's chocolate brown eyes. Many years before Bella was put in a love triangle with Jacob Black and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and years after Renesmee is in one with Nahuel Diaz and Jacob Black. Renesmee and Bella are very close. They have a 'mother like daughter' relationship. ---- Nahuel He is Renesmee's love interest and friend. The two first met when she was a child in Breaking Dawn. They wouldn't meet again until Noon Sun, when Nahuel moves to New York with his family. There Renesmee and Nahual form a bond, and Renesmee feels some sort of connection with Nahuel, but she isn't sure if it's love. She is then dating Jacob, but later finds out Nahual was in love with her. Het gets angry and betrays her when he sides with his sister Serena. The two then semi rekindle and Renesmee is thus forced into a love triangle with Nahuel and Jacob, unsure which one she is in love with. ---- Edward Cullen Edward is Renesmee's father. During their honeymoon, Edward and Bella unknowingly conceived Renesmee. When they realized this, Edward was far from happy. Fearing that he would lose Bella, Edward became desperate to get rid of the baby. At first, Edward asked Carlisle to remove the baby, so it wouldn't kill Bella, but she refused to have an abortion under any circumstances. As Bella's pregnancy continued, an unborn Renesmee kept hurting her and Edward's hatred of his child continued. However, on the final day of the pregnancy, the unborn Renesmee developed to the point where she had a mind for her father to read. Edward heard that Renesmee already loved her parents, understood that she was only accidentally hurting her mother, and was now trying to restrain herself. After hearing all this, his hatred for his daughter vanished and replaced with immense love. When Bella went into sudden labor, Edward was the one who delivered Renesmee. She has spent considerably more time with her father than with her mother, as Bella had to recuperate from her vampire transformation. She says dozens of times that she loves her "momma and daddy" very much, even crying when she found out that Edward and Bella would have to leave her and shared a heartfelt goodbye with Edward whilst facing the Volturi. Since Edward can read minds, Renesmee does not need physical contact to communicate with him like she does with everyone else. Because the nickname "Nessie" appears in everyone's thoughts, it attaches to Edward very quickly, making Bella the very last person to call her by it. Renesmee shares her father's interests in reading and music. (Taken from Twilight Saga Wiki). In the Sunrise Saga, Edward is seen still very protective over Renesmee. He was hesitant in Sunrise when she was sent off to school for the first time. Like Bella, he is wiling to lay his life on the line to save her. As Renesmee grows up she is seen to be a 'daddy's girl'. They care for each other dearly. When Renesmee finds out Edward hated her in Sunrise, she is very hurt, but after her father is almost killed by Lorenzo she is reminded he does love her more than his own life, so she eventually forgives him. Renesmee has Edward's stubbornness and temper, so if they ever butt heads it is never a good thing, but they always have a heartfelt rekindling in the end. ---- Trivia ◾She was the first hybrid came from the Cullens ◾Renesmee is the first child to be born with the surname cullen ◾Older Renesmee was a choice between lily Collins and Nina Dobrev Other Images Young Renesmee is portrayed by Mackenzie Foy Preteen Renesmee is portrayed by Christie Burke Adult Renesmee is portrayed by Nina Dobrev Portrayed by Mackenzie Foy, Christie Burke, and Nina Dobrev